


Secret santa 2018

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella moves on that pussy, Bellamione discord, F/F, hermione gets some girl, luna moves out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor





	Secret santa 2018

**Promt** :I would love something where there’s some sort of AU where they meet and fall madly in love immediately hehe   


* * *

 

Looking up, Neville heard Patty from a distance, talking into one of those new muggle devices Harry and Hermione had introduced to them. “And they were roommates!” she said.

“Oh my god they were roommates.” Neville said as she walked past, not knowing who it was that Patty was talking about. He found it funny in his head anyway.

* * *

 

“Do you really have to go?” Hermione asked as she helped Luna put the last of her stuff in a box. Shrinking it, Luna pocketed the small cubes. It was a neat trick she had learned from the witch when they had moved her out of the Lovegood ancestral house. And into the flat they had shared for the last couple of months.

“Hermione, I told you already that the Scamander's are asking for someone that could travel–more or less–non-stop for the next two years,” Luna reiterated, telling her what she had known for a long time already. She was happy for her friend that an opportunity to go and live her dream had come ‘round so quickly. The downside was that the lease for the flat expired in eight months. Getting out of it was so much more expensive that Luna had just found someone to take her spot. The rent would still be the same with two tenants, and the lease would stay in place with just a small amendment.

“I know: I’m just sad to see you go, like when are we going to meet up again?” she asked as the last few tidbits were collected and stowed away in Luna’s trunk. The apartment now felt a lot emptier than it had been just that morning. Her long hours at the Ministry had impeded her from going out and buying her own stuff. Now as she looked at the place, it started to feel eery; it was as if something was missing again. The empty shelves, void of books and trinkets that Luna had strewn about on the first day they had moved in. Now she could see how plain the place really was; before there had been a few fairy lights strung between the bookcases. But they had been taken down, just like the moving tapestries that used to adorn the walls. Those had been wooly representations of the outside world, making the place feel bigger.

“Hermione, we already made plans like yesterday; we’re fine,” Luna said as she took her wand in hand.

“We did?”

“Oh, I thought we did; well, if we didn’t: Hermione you up for tea next Wednesday, in the Leaky Cauldron? Around seven, seven thirty?”

“That works for me, I think?” Hermione asked looking over to the calendar that was hung next to the door.  Searching it for the upcoming Wednesday, she saw that it was the one after Christmas; the entire Ministry had gotten that week off to celebrate Christmas or Yule, depending on the household. So she would be free anyway, no excuse to go to work if the building was locked.

“Definitely works for me.” she sighed as she hugged Luna goodbye for now. It was an emotional goodbye: not only was her roommate leaving for several weeks before they would meet again, she was also not going to be living with her anymore. It was a goodbye of souls that had grown closer over the past couple of months, sharing small victories and defeats in their own chosen fields.

“Put on a brave face, Hermione,” Luna told her when she pulled out of the hug, a smile ready to go on her face. “It will be alright, She is very nice when you get past her outer shell.”

Hermione dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief she had borrowed from Luna a while ago. It was yellow with some white flowers embroidered on it; if you waited long enough, they would wither away and die before growing again.

After she looked out in the hallway, Luna had apperated away already. She was apparating herself across the island, taking no time to get to her appointment with the Scamander's.

—

Sitting alone in her apartment, she noticed how silent the place really was; when you really just stripped it down, it was only a couple of room overlooking Diagon Alley, which was all two recently graduated students could afford. Hermione had fortunately been able to start out in the Ministry as a member of the Magical Law Enforcement.

Luna had spent the last three months applying for a plethora of jobs that interested her, eventually getting the one that had her move out, leaving Hermione alone.The one positive point that she had to remember was there wasn’t a complete stranger moving in with her. Luna had made sure that her part of the rent would be covered by someone reliable who also would be able to live with Hermione without much trouble.

They should be arriving here any moment; Luna had told her that they would be the best of friends. She was taking that with the largest grain of salt. What Luna thought and reality presented were more often than not a mismatch. One evening around Halloween, she had presented her with a sexy teacher outfit to go trick and treating in London with. Hermione had entertained her request to go trick or treating. The costume had stayed at home though. She wouldn’t be caught dead in it.

Knock-knock.

Someone was standing at her door. The sound echoed around the apartment a couple of times.

Knock.

This time it was a harder knock that was heard. Hermione hurried over to the door, giving herself a once over prior to opening it up.

“Hey, my friend said that here was a room….” The witch outside the door started as she looked down in Hermione's eyes, when the door was slammed in her face.

‘What was she even doing here?’ was her first thought she had. ‘What had Luna been thinking when she invited Bellatrix Black to come live in this apartment?’ The door didn’t properly latch as it slowly opened up again.

“...As I was saying.” Bellatrix continued as the door opened up again.

Hermione was mortified, she had slammed a door in her face. How would she ever be able to live this down? ‘I could just move to Inverness and be done with it,’ she thought while Bellatrix stood there waiting to be invited by her host and future roommate.

—

‘This girl had nerve,’ she thought as the door slowly opened again, giving her a chance to continue on her introduction. 

“As I was saying.” Bellatrix tried to start, before being stopped in her tracks as she saw who had shut the door in her face. She knew this witch, Luna had pointed her out once or twice when she had forced her along for coffee. Luna had never given the other witch’s name, for fear that the power held by the name would be carried over to those that knew it.

Time passed slowly as they both mentally blamed something on Luna while being secretly glad that she had organised this. It was Bellatrix that recovered first between the two of them.

“So, hi,” she started, waving her hand in front of the younger witch’s face to capture her attention. The girl seemed to have come to her senses as she looked up to her eyes. “Luna, said that you needed a roommate?,” Bellatrix asked her.  While wishing, ‘Let’s hope I can be your room’s mate,’ her thoughts turned to a more inappropriate place than she was used to from a first meeting.

“I do need a roommate,” Hermione said as she came back to her senses, clasping onto the part of the sentence she was sure of she’d heard before and recognised. 

‘That’s good,’ Bellatrix thought as the girl started speaking with coherent sentences again.

“Are you going to be that roommate?” Hermione asked, taking the small silence that had fallen between them as an invitation to keep speaking. 

“I had hoped so,” Bella said flustered by the proposition: it was one thing to promise her friend she would move in with her old roommate to cover rent. It was another to move in with a girl that you have a lowkey crush on.

—

‘Had, she really just asked her that: “Are you going to be that roommate?” How dumb must that have sounded.’ Hermione thought as she stood there on the threshold of her–correction their–apartment, if the older witch was willing to move in.

“It has occured to me that I haven’t had the pleasure of introducing myself,” Bellatrix spoke, fluently as if she had done this a thousand times before, “I’m Bellatrix Black, oldest of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black.”

“Hello, Bellatrix, I’m Hermione Granger,” she responded. Both of them stood there waiting for the other to make a move first. In the end, and after quite a few seconds, Hermione took the initiative, surprising not only Bella but herself.

“You want to get something to eat?” she asked.

Bellatrix stood there, stooped for a moment before she nodded and moved to the side. Letting the younger witch close up the apartment,off they went to the Leaky Cauldron. She hadn’t intended for it but as she walked past Bellatrix, she had looped her arm though hers. Bellatrix didn’t seem to be bothered by it as they walked down the stairs and onto Diagon Alley. She even huddled up closer as the snow started to fall around them as they strolled along the winter afternoon of London. 

All was good.


End file.
